Blood Washed Away
Amanda Schull as Kirk Acevedo as Todd Stashwick as Emily Hampshire as |guests = Brooke Williams as Joey Klein as Demore Barnes as Andrew Gillies as |co-stars = |previous = |next = }} " " is the twelfth episode of Season 2 of 12 Monkeys and the twenty-fifth episode overall. It first aired at 9:00 p.m. on July 11, 2016 on Syfy. Synopsis Cole and Railly attempt to stop the final paradox in the past while Ramse, Jennifer and Deacon struggle to survive the apocalypse in a last ditch effort to find the Witness.http://www.pogdesign.co.uk/cat/12-Monkeys/Season-2/Episode-12 Timeline 1957 After nearly a year searching for the Primary, tensions are running high between Cole and Railly as the date of the final paradox draws near. They are working in a factory--Cole as a laborer, Railly as a secretary--and still have not found the Primary. After arguing with Railly, Cole has a drink with his coworker Charlie, whose wife is dying of cancer. Charlie advises him to take a chance on happiness with Railly before time runs out. Railly learns that a new work crew will be brought on at the factory the next day, and suggests that Cole investigate them for the Primary. Among them, Cole notices one man, Reginald, who behaves erratically. Railly checks his employment file and finds a picture of a monkey on the back. Cole confronts Reginald and prepares to kill him. However, Reginald confesses he had been paid to act strangely by someone else. Back at the factory, Railly confronts a woman with a gun and a box--Charlie's wife, Melinda. Charlie appears and disarms Railly, revealing himself as a Messenger. Cole arrives, and Charlie explains that he paid Reginald to trick Cole. He fell in love with Melinda--his target and the final Primary--and couldn't bring himself to kill her. Melinda opens the box, revealing a knife made of her bone, and urges Charlie to paradox her so they can be together forever in the Red Forest. Charlie does so, causing an explosive temporal paradox that knocks out Cole and Railly. Cole visits a comatose Railly in the hospital. He says farewell, kisses her, and leaves. 1958 Railly awakens from her coma. The doctors tell her she has been out for over six months. She goes to her and Cole's room at the Emerson Hotel, finding it completely empty and Cole gone. 1959 Railly is working as a nurse and training to qualify as a doctor. She finally tracks down Cole, finding that he bought the house of cedar and pine she had seen in her visions, and is living in it and repairing it. She realizes the 12 Monkeys always planned for her to come there. She and Cole argue over the failure of their mission and what they should do with their lives next. They come to terms with their feelings for one another and make love. 2045 After a year of searching, José Ramse, Marcus Whitley, Hannah Jones, and Adler arrive at Titan and confront a masked figure dressed like the Witness. All four are killed by the figure's confederates. Jennifer Goines and the remainder of the Daughters stay behind after Jennifer undergoes a challenge to her leadership. Production Notes Gallery 212Recap1.png 212Recap2.png 212Recap3.png 212Recap4.png 212Recap5.png 212Recap6.png 212Recap7.png 212Recap8.png 212Recap9.png 212Recap10.png 212Recap11.png 212Recap12.png 212Recap13.png 212Recap14.png 212Recap15.png 212Recap16.png References ----